


河馬的眼淚

by cavale



Category: Unnatural (Japan TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: 你知道什麼動物有粉紅色的眼淚嗎？





	河馬的眼淚

**Author's Note:**

> 衍生：Unnaturalアンナチュラル（台譯：法醫女王）  
> 等級：G  
> 配對：沿續原劇，木林＋中堂  
> 警告：劇透有，接續在第十集後。

　　當研究所後側的自動門開啟，葬儀社員工肅穆地推行棺木，經過中堂和糀谷先生的身邊，運往車門大敞的靈車時，他們停下交談，視線轉向同側，望著員工俐落收起摺疊架，穩當地把棺木安置上車，再關嚴車廂門，中堂才徐徐呼出胸裡的鬱積。  
　　不出幾分鐘，自動門又開闔一陣，統籌後續火葬事宜的木林跟在後頭，一身制式黑服和白手套，帶著所方開立證明的文件踱了過來，說是有事需要借一步和糀谷先生討論，抱歉叨擾兩人，隨即帶開他曾經的準丈人，一同走向將往火葬場的前導車。  
　　空曠的停車場毫無樹蔭遮蔽，午後正好的日光映在漆黑靈車上，後照鏡反射著明晃晃的亮光，太過赤裸的侵略和刺眼，迫使中堂別開視線，轉而垂首，低望著手中的畫稿，紙上有著碩大身軀的粉紅河馬張大嘴。一切都結束了，河馬似乎在說，這八年來所有的努力，遂為了在此刻全拿去兌換真相。  
　　眨眼時，他感覺到一種類似角膜乾涸後、重新灌入淚液的微疼，形同乾眼症的徵兆，像是他睜眼過久，即便睡著也不得片刻的安寧，他得時時保持清醒，他得忘記怎麼闔上眼睛。  
  
　　木林不知何時踅了回來，僅朝他點點頭，帶過問候和節哀順變的致意，自外套的胸前內袋取出一方素白的信封，雙手執信遞到他面前，客氣卻不顯疏離地說：「麻煩你收下。」  
　　接過信封，中堂認出封套上的御靈前繩紋，猛然抬頭，反問木林：「為什麼，這是我給你......」  
　　「委託到這邊算是正式告一個段落，這八年來你支付給我的金額足以支付火化處理，糀谷先生也已經付清剩餘的款項。這邊退給你的是昨天多給的部分。」  
　　「就算如此，你還是應該留著。」在你為夕希子做了那麼多之後。中堂暗忖。  
　　見中堂反把信封推了回來，木林遲遲沒有接下懸置在空中的香典袋，而是手背在身後，半是搖頭半是淺笑道：「不變的是，夕希子小姐的身後事仍是我職責所在，這點還請放寬心，我會照各位的期望處理妥當。」  
　　「木林……」  
　　「昨天的提議你考慮得如何，我還是可以載你一程。你依舊堅持不跟車嗎？」  
　　中堂沒有正面回答，只是望著怠速等待的靈車，默然將香典袋收回口袋。  
　　木林旋即壓低聲線，以只有兩人可聞的音量說道：「如果你有需要，我可以安排和尚在撿骨時保留一小部分下來。」  
　　「不，都結束了。不論火化或土葬，夕希子的結局都不會改變。」中堂揚了揚手裡的水彩原稿，回道，「那些磷酸鈣、碳啊、微量金屬啊的骨灰，加總起來，都還不如這隻河馬有重量。」  
　　「河馬啊。」木林欣賞著那幅畫好半晌，唇線了然地微彎，「粉紅色的河馬啊。中堂你有聽說過嗎，關於河馬的眼淚是粉紅色的？」  
　　中堂驀地洩出一聲笑。他不知道那句話有什麼逗趣的地方，但還是止不住笑意，連眼角都泌出了些許的淚液，或許是曾經也有人那麼問過他，在他們初次約會去逛動物園的時候，伸手遙指著泡在水池裡懶洋洋消暑的河馬，一手攬住他大聲驚呼。  
  
　　「那都是網路上亂傳的混帳謠言，河馬之所以跟粉紅色有關，是因為牠們的皮下腺體會分泌粉紅色油脂，防止曬傷。」他解釋。  
　　「但還是很美好，不是嗎？粉紅色的眼淚。」木林跟著微笑起來，溫煦地回覆中堂，絲毫沒有遭到冒犯的不悅。  
　　「她就麻煩你了。」  
　　揩去不斷湧出眼眶的淚水，中堂向木林深深鞠躬，木林望著法醫學者腳邊地面上的點點水漬，未置一詞，僅是蓋下鏡框上的墨鏡鏡片，報以行禮，然後返回駕駛座，驅車出發。  
  
　　葬禮車隊紛紛駛出視線之外，消失在路口的轉彎角，中堂緩緩挺起身來，站在只有他一人的停車場中央，動也不動，直到陽光帶走圖畫上河馬流出的粉紅色眼淚。  
  
  
  
  


2018.04.05__fin.


End file.
